Dos Cartas
by Cathelector
Summary: De un hermoso sueño de mentiras, a una cruel pesadilla de verdad.


Estas noches no podían ser de las más frías, ni la chimenea calentaba el cuerpo de la mujer, cual estaba dejando caer varias lágrimas. Esa bella mujer de cabellos rebeldes, quien hasta una vez había dominado estos, solo para una ocasión especial, cual era gracias a ese anillo de oro, cual dio el lazo eterno de esa dama al hombre que ella mencionaba, diciendo que sus ojos azules eran los más grandes y hermosos que haya topado una vez.

Sola estaba, no tenía donde ir ahora, ¿Cómo podía reaccionar a la carta que había sido entregada? En esos tiempos era de esperarse todas las mujeres llorando por sus esposos, hijos, nietos o sobrinos al irse a la guerra, a la guerra de la libertad, fuera de esas horrendas barreras que no les permitía poder disfrutar ese mundo grande que había del lado contrario de esta sociedad. Pero cada muerte había servido, para un paso más, aunque sea pequeño en este cruel mundo.

Mil veces leyó esas perfectas letras de la mujer de lentes, cual reconocio al instante, no solo era una carta, si no, eran dos, pero también venían con un uniforme teñido en varias partes de un color carmesí, como la segunda carta. La primera carta decía así, cual fue que hizo que se impactara por unos momentos, creyendo que era imposible.

_"Sra. Smith. _

_Lamentamos decirle desde la Legión del Reconocimiento, que el 13º comandante, Erwin Smith, falleció en batalla, siendo de carnada para que la mayoría del grupo lograse salvarse de tres titanes tipo "anormales", nosotros, queriendo rescatarle, este se negó rotundamente, aunque le faltará un brazo, como usted ya sabía, no fue débil ni por ese detalle, pero ha pedido que le mandásemos su uniforme, ya que contenía algo especial, y es lo que logramos salvar de este, gracias al cabo Levi, desde ya, nuestro pésame. _

_Atte. Parte sobreviviente de la Legión. " _

No era de esas mujeres que lloraban, eso fue que le llamase la atención a Erwin Smith, que a pesar de perder su familia completa cuando el muro María se destrozó a la llegada del titán colosal. Recordaba cada momento en ese día, hermanos y padres, siendo aplastados o alimento de titán.

" _Así que.. ¿No llorarás por tu familia?" _Había preguntado este, quizás hace 10 años atrás, solo esta, con todo el rostro cubierto de tierra, levantó la vista al impecable hombre de cabellos rubios, bien peinado, y sin duda, reconociendo de que rango era, pero no respondió, solo quedó en silencio, negando a su pregunta un rato después.

" _Bastante interesante. . . ¿Pero no te sientes apenada?, Digo, ya que has perdido todo…" _¿Acaso ese idiota quería hacerle llorar enserio? Rechinó los dientes con fuerzas, apretando sus puños, queriendo ya bajarlo de ese caballo blanco en que estaba a los golpes, ¿Acaso nunca había perdido a alguien importante en su miserable vida? Volvió a hablar.

" _Eres alguien muy fuerte para sobrevivir esto, realmente, cualquiera no es como tú" _Y se había bajado del caballo, tomándola de las manos por unos instantes, pero las soltó de inmediato, pasando las manos a sus bolsillos y buscar algo, hasta sacarlo, siendo un blanco pañuelo, cual paso por el rostro de ella, hasta dejarlo limpio, sin despegar su vista de los ojos de color tierra, a lo que le hacía recordar a la tierra de allá fuera, una tierra distinta. Al parecer era bastante charlatán, por lo que volvió a soltar palabras, creando una oración más que perfecta.

" _Soy Erwin Smith… Por ahora, soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento, y me encantaría saber el nombre de esta bella dama, perdone. . De esta fuerte mujer. ." _Y eso basto, para sacarle una sonrisa, logrando poniéndose derecha, llegando a la misma altura que el ojiazul, suspirando un poco al hablar.

" _Sheli, Sheli Kerner. " _Hablo simplemente, y al parecer, su nombre fue lo que le hizo sonreír verdaderamente al militar luego de mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo no brotar lagrimas a ese hermoso recuerdo? Sin duda, le había hecho tan feliz en esos días de oscuridad, agradeciendo a cada momento por el hombre que había tenido a su lado, por quizás, 6 años, a pesar de cada batalla, este volvía, quizás con marcas de rasguños o variedad de heridas, pero ella siempre estaba a su lado, curando cada parte de su cuerpo, con el mayor cuidado posible, para no lastimarlo.

Nunca le fueron problema o preocupación para ella los titanes, sabía que este era fuerte y bastante inteligente, hasta había sido dicho por sus compañeros de trabajo, como Zoe Hanji, una gran amiga para ella a veces, pero siempre sus conversaciones era de a uno, ya que ella nunca lograba hablar, y luego le decía que era totalmente tímida, aunque no era así.

Su relación con Levi era mas distante, las pocas veces que había visto al "enano", había sido por invitación del rubio, por temas laborales, solo estos compartían miradas, y quizás, un saludo frío. Pero eso fueron gracias a una conversación de hace tiempo.

Un día como cualquiera, Erwin había traído a medio escuadrón a casa, excusándose de que habían temas laborales de cual charlar, pero ya sabíamos que el olor a alcohol a la madrugada significaba otra cosa.

Como era de costumbre, saludaba a cada soldado que venía en paz cada sábado a la noche por la puerta, hasta al enano gruñón, que solo emitía un gruñido al saludo de la joven, quizás, 20 cm mas alta, como el hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado, según Hanji, le molestaba que las mujeres sean mucho más altas que él.

Pero ese día había sido distinto, mientras esta estaba preparándose un café, escuchando las risas que había en el otro lado de la cocina. Al salir de esta, había encontrado algo raro en el sofá, creyendo que era un plumero o algo así, por lo que curiosa se acercó, con la grata sorpresa de ver al hombre sentado en los cojines de cuero, iba a hablar, pero este le interrumpió, además de sacarle el café, cual comenzó a beber.

" _Dejeme explicar antes de que se queje. Tenía la garganta seca."_ Mencionó, mirando la chimenea con atención en el fuego ardiente. _" Así que.. Ya ha estado con Smith un poco más de un año, ¿Cierto?" _

Asentí con la cabeza, con una sonrisa casi boba, y solo este rodó los ojos, bufando un poco, y puso la taza de porcelana bruscamente en la mesa ratona de adelante, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

" _Sabes, no le recomendaría que se encariñe tanto, quien sabe que puede pasar en batalla, o a un bar a varias cuadras de aquí" _Se encogió de hombros, mientras bostezaba por aburrimiento, la mujer de cabellos castaños, frunció el ceño, estando por hablar, pero este le interrumpió, cerrándole la boca con su mano.

" _Ya me imagino que dirá. 'Erwin no es capaz, bla bla bla', pero si es capaz de morir, todos lo haremos en un momento, ¿Me equivoco? , debe ya estar preparada para eso, será la única vez que se lo diré, porque no le daré un hombro para llorar. El gigantón, no para de hablar de usted, hasta antes de ir a batalla, tiene un amuleto con su foto, es muy valiosa para él, por lo tanto, va lo mismo para ti, es un gran amigo para mí, a pesar de que lo niegue y esto solo lo sabrá usted. Tenga cuidado con cada cosa que haga, o yo mismo le arrancaré la cabeza con mis manos."_ Y con eso, se levantó y se fue, dejándome con las dudas en la cabeza, ¿Cómo que yo. .sería capaz de engañarlo? ...

Eso hizo que deje de llorar, secándose con sus manos las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, enseriándose un poco, recordando lo dicho, tomando las ropas que tenía, hasta oír un ruido metálico en la capa que usaban en días de lluvia. "Su muerte fue un día lluvioso.." Pensó, tomando lo que parecía uno de esos viejos relojes, abriendo este, encontrando una foto de ella, quizás del tiempo en que se habían conocido, y la había refugiado en esta gran casa.

Se atrevió a leer la segunda carta, aunque las palabras estaban algo borrosas por la sangre, de seguro ya sabía que se la había llevado con él en ese día, por lo que suspiró, se secó varias lagrimas más que estaban a punto de caer, y comenzó la lectura.

"_Querida mía. _

_De seguro esta carta será entregada unos días después de mi muerte. Esto ya estaba escrito hace tiempo, ya preparado para este día, preparado desde el día que entraste a mi cabeza. Exacto, quizás este papel estuvo más de diez años escondido entre mis ropas, preparándose para el doloroso día en que me vaya. Solo deseo decirte, que estoy tan agradecido con la vida en que pasamos juntos, desde que me casé contigo y limpié ese rostro sin lágrimas con la perdida de tu familia._

_Pero no deseo que dejes caer lágrimas por mí, aunque estaría seguro que lo hiciste al enterarte la noticia. Sé que es duro, pero también hay miles de soldados que mueren en estos días, por eso, te pido que seas igual de fuerte desde que te conocí. _

_Sin duda extrañaré ese calor que me brindabas en cada abrazo al llegar a casa, esos besos, cuales me hicieron amarte mucho más de lo que hago normalmente, esas caricias, que quizás solo me hayas dado en la noche de nuestra boda y todas esas veces antes de salir por última vez por esa puerta, esas sonrisas, que hacían que de todo de mi para volver a casa y sentir todo lo anterior. _

_Esta carta, está escrita en cada día antes de que salga, así que dudo que sea corta. _

_No quiero decirte adiós, nunca quiero irme de tu lado, necesito hacerte feliz, ¿Recuerdas el día en que te pedí tu mano? No sabía ni como hablar por lo nervioso que estaba, y esos sentimientos hiciste que salgan, algunos que ni siquiera esperaba o conociera. Hasta que me diste el sí, e hiciste que la paz volviese a mí. _

_En fin, volvamos al tema principal, ya me he desviado por los recuerdos que me has dado. _

_Si es el tema sobre el testamento, te entrego todo a ti, como es de costumbre, darte todo para que no te falte nada. Y creo que eso es todo por ahora. ._

_Recuerda bien, Sheli Smith, te amo, y son sentimientos que ninguna otra persona tendrá por mi parte, aunque si tuviéramos un niño, sería compartido. Oh, pensaste que no lo sabía. Si, sabía que estas embarazada, y me lo ocultaste bastante bien, de seguro querías una sorpresa cuando llegue. Pero me temo, que esta vez no volveré, y lo siento en todo mi cuerpo, a pesar del brazo que me falte, que esta vez, no volveré._

_Se fuerte, por favor, quiero que le cuentes todo a nuestro pequeño, que rías cuando haga muecas a nuestros besos o el amor que nos tuvimos cuando ya comience a preguntar dónde estoy. _

_Te va a amar, eternamente, Erwin Smith. "_

¡Qué maldito! Se había enterado del bebé que hace poco había descubierto, unos días antes de que se vaya, y tenía la sorpresa para decirle cuando vuelva, pero eso prometería, sería fuerte, demostraría a todos, que a pesar de su muerte, sería la persona más fuerte del mundo, aún más que el chico titán, que siempre se le olvidaba su nombre.

Abrazo todo lo entregado, inhalando con fuerzas el traje, tenía su olor, sin duda Mike Zakarius mentía cuando decía que no tenía olor.

El olor que brindaba, era uno de hombre, un hombre que había dado su vida, un hombre.. que había dado todo por el ser que siempre amo, y amará en ese cielo azul.

La chica fuerte, que terminó soltando más lágrimas de lo que esperaba, sin duda, no terminó llorando mares, solo lágrimas rebeldes, por todos estos años que había escondido.

La chica fuerte, que terminó abrazando a un uniforme, que a la llegada de su esposo cuando volvía a casa.

La chica fuerte, que terminó amando aun más al ex - comandante, Erwin Smith.

La chica fuerte, que terminó diciendo:

**_-Te amaré, por siempre y para siempre, Erwin Smith._**


End file.
